100 Questions
by 091304
Summary: Jack is a new spirit that just awoke with no memories. Seeking answers, he visits the closest town to him. There's only one problem with that: the locals are terrified of him.
1. Jack's POV

**A/N: fill for the kink meme**

* * *

He noticed every expression he was given. He didn't understand why they were giving him looks like that. Did he look strange? Was it his hair? Or his clothes in general? Or his bare feet? Or maybe was it the frost that came up when he touched someone and it went on their clothes? Didn't everyone have cool powers? Or was it just him with his staff? He wasn't sure.

He was even more unsure what caused the next thing to happen but it frightened him. The men of this small village were holding all kinds of different things. Pointy things! Things that were bright- that burned! He didn't like it at all. It made him feel weird.

All he want to know was where he was but he was scared. They were yelling things at him, calling him things. What was a witch? A demon? A ghost? He didn't know what those were but he was sure he wasn't any of those things. He was Jack Frost and that's all that mattered! They didn't seem to listen when he told them though.

He didn't stop to catch his breath as he ran. It confused him how he was breathing really hard and what was coming down his face? It felt so strange! Especially how it just stuck to his face. Why wouldn't it go away? Why did it fall in the first place? He wanted to know.

Answers were never given though, not that he asked. He was busy running and when he had finally stopped it was over the pond- his pond. A banging of the ice with his staff quickly broke it to where he fled underwater. He was scared of it when he awoke. It was too dark but the moon was there to get rid of that fear.

The broken ice connected again and froze together. The ones that were chasing him didn't dare to cross the pond to get him under the water, he was thankful for that. He deep blue eyes stared at them as they remained there, still yelling at him and talking among one another.

Then a black blur appeared next to the other brown blurs. It was different from the others though. It was too big and he thought it was a really strange human. He quickly took back that thought when he heard the others run away screaming the same things they called him. He wondered if they were the same, that maybe they were witches or demons or ghosts- he didn't really care. He just hoped that the black blur wouldn't have the same reaction the others gave him.

The black blur had become smaller all of a sudden and even more questions passed through the frost spirits mind. What is it? How did it do that? That's so cool! Was that it's power? All questions stopped as it walked onto his pond, stopping directly over him and looking down right at him.

If he didn't realize that he wasn't breathing at all, his breath would've stopped right then and there. Barely seconds after this realization, he sucked in some of the water to breathe which he immediately regretted. He freaked out, flailing around, trying to break the ice- he wanted out! He couldn't do it and started to slip further into the waters when he had suddenly been coughing really hard, trying to breathe in the air.

After what seemed like forever, the frost spirit regained the air he had lost to the waters and finally looked up to see a pair of golden eyes looking down at him. Was this the one who saved him? He looked so different from the ones that had chased him back to his pond and he found it fascinating.

"You're the one who was stirring up the humans?" The dark man eyed him up and down, "What's your name?"

It didn't register to him that his savior had asked him a question- no, two questions, he corrected himself. He responded in whispers so as to not frighten him, he thought that's maybe what he did wrong with the others. "I'm not sure what that means but I didn't do anything to any humans. I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?"

The dark man continued to stare at him for a bit and finally said "Pitch Black."

Every question raced through Jack's mind as he wished to keep talking with the man, the man known as Pitch Black. He stopped thinking about the questions he was asking no one before when a new one popped into his head. He wasn't exactly sure of the meaning of it but he had heard it before everything happened with the others and he thought it was something nice, so he pulled himself up onto his bare feet and asked "Do you want to be friends?"

Pitch made an expression which Jack thought was confusion but he wasn't too sure. He wasn't too sure about anything. Jack rocked a little on his heels waiting for a response from the taller man. He thought it was forever when Pitch finally smiled, he assumed, and said "Sure."

Sure. Sure! SURE! He said sure! He didn't really understand his question in the first place but it didn't matter at all because Pitch Black had answered him! He answered him and didn't get scared at all and oh! He was so happy, so very very happy! His smile was so big and wide, he couldn't contain it at all. With the winds help, he grabbed ahold of Pitch's shoulders and the wind swung them around and around and around and around and around until they suddenly stopped.

Jack dropped down and backed away as Pitch regained himself from the sudden surprise attack of his new friend. So many questions passed through the frost spirits mind immediately. What if he doesn't like you now? What if you scared him? What if he leaves you? What if-

Pitch laughed. "Energetic little spirit, aren't you?"

Jack was confused yet again. Was that a good thing? Pitch seemed happy so he guessed it was.

"I'm sure you're confused and have lots of questions. I'll answer them all. Let's go somewhere where no one will bother us." Pitch then looked at the moon. A hand wrapped around his which brought Pitch's eyes back to Jack. "Let's go."

And the two left into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**AntarcticIcicle: i'll do my best to write quick for you then!**


	2. Pitch's POV

When it first hit him it was a beautiful pain of absolute euphoria. Just the right touch for the Nightmare King, enough for him to smile that wicked grin of his. Sharp crooked teeth, something dear ole Toothiana would be disgusted looking at. Thinking of her setting her eyes upon his teeth and making such a face made him chuckle. Oh, he'd miss bothering her in a way like that. As well as the other guardians but now wasn't the time for reminiscing. There was something causing fear- his wondrous fear and he needed to know what.

He slipped through the shadows, arriving just outside of the quiet village of Burgess. Though it was bustling more today, thanks to the fear he was feeding on, with screams of terror and whispers of fright.

It made him happy to see a mob with pitch forks and torches as it reminded him of the good old days before the guardians ruined his fun. Who was the one that caused this? He must thank them with a touch more of fear. As his eyes roamed the crowd, he noticed they were looking to the pond and he felt fear there. Right under the ice.

A human under the ice? Is that what this was all about? He started to walk towards the mob, overhearing their whispers of fear. "The demon escaped into the pond!" "He shared the same face as the Overland's boy." "It was his ghost come to haunt us all." "It'll curse us all with it's magic!"

Pitch sighed. Probably a spirit that was caught by them with no way of escape now. Yes, humans feared the unknown. It was a spectacular feeling but he doesn't like the idea that this was the spirits plan all along, to get him in debt to them. He scowls and brings the nightmare sand around him, making a body much bigger and frightening than his own. Once the crowd notices the shadow over them, they rapidly run away screaming.

"It's a demon! It's going to kill us!" They screamed until they were long gone in their peaceful village.

The nightmares had disappeared then and the Nightmare King smoothed out his robe. Now to attend to the spirit. He walked over to the pond with his arms behind his back and stared down at the one whom caused all the fear before. Within seconds the spirit was pounding and scratching against the ice trying to get free. The Nightmare King could taste the fear of drowning, the fear of never finding out who he- Pitch was. What?

Shadows wrapped around the drowning spirit as they took him above the ice and released him, going back to their master. The small boy was violently coughing out the water he swallowed while trying to inhale as much air around him as if he were thinking he'd collapse right back into the pond. Pitch just stared and waited for the young spirit to regain himself from the near death experience- not that he could die.

The snowy white haired teen finally began to breath properly again and looked up at the boogeyman. The look in his blue eyes could only be classified as wonder. It's been such a long time since he'd ever seen someone give him a look that wasn't of absolute fear or disgust. It was refreshing.

"You're the one who was stirring up the humans? What's your name?" Pitch questioned as he continued to examine the boy. Snow white hair, blue eyes, extremely pale skin, clothes that matched the villagers he had just chased off, bare feet and a wooden staff. The cold didn't effect him even with the water he just got out of. A winter spirit then.

"I'm not sure what that means but I didn't do anything to any humans. I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?" The winter spirit whispered. Jack Frost? The Nightmare King has never heard that name before. So this one really is a new spirit. Yes, it does explain quite a lot.

"Pitch Black." The king answered the child.

The child's face looked surprised, full of joy even. He was positive it wasn't because of his name but something else. A new spirit such as Jack Frost didn't know to fear the Nightmare King. The new spirit was innocent.

Jack pulled himself up, still holding wonder in his blue eyes. "Do you want to be friends?" Pitch raised one of his thin eyebrows. Far too innocent but he found it amusing nonetheless. He wondered if the child even knew what he was asking. To be friends with fear. Such a task is clearly impossible but he wouldn't break the child's innocence. No, he would humor him. Pitch smirked as the boy was rocking back and forth on his heels. "Sure."

Immediately the child's expression changed to an even happier tone. Such an expression was so new to Pitch Black. His smile was so big and wide and genuine. He liked it. Suddenly he floated up, grabbing ahold of the king's shoulders and along with the winds help, they twirled around for a good while until they came to a halt. The child dropped from his shoulders and backed away, looking full of shame. That's when a blast of fear hit the king. It felt so good but he couldn't make it last longer. Not when he liked the happiness this spirit emitted.

Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, laughed. Not a dark sinister laugh he gave his prey but a sweet and kind one. A genuine one. "Energetic little spirit, aren't you?" The fear stopped and confusion was replaced on the winter spirits face.

"I'm sure you're confused and have lots of questions. I'll answer them all. Let's go somewhere where no one will bother us." Pitch looked to his old friend Man in the Moon then. He wondered if this was orchestrated by him. His old friend did know that Pitch was planning something dark and sinister but he hadn't known what. Pitch was very good at hiding his plans from the Guardians and the Moon.

Jack's hand wrapped around Pitch's and that got the king's attention back to him. He would keep the winter spirit and they would work together. After all, cold and dark went so very well together.

"Let's go." Jack smiled again as the shadows wrapped around them and they left the eyes of the Moon.

* * *

**A/N: responses**

**Guest: haha**

**Guest: i will but after i finish my other long ones**


End file.
